I Need Your Love
by Virginia Potts
Summary: She didn't think she'd ever felt so hurt in her entire life. She felt lost, disgusting, filthy. She felt so evil. For allowing it happen, for allowing such innocence to die so quickly. A flame that had been lit for only one flickering moment until the wind snuffed it out indefinitely. This was the last thing she had expected.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any of the characters. Sadly, and fortunately, that is Marvel's job. _**

_Asdfghjklasdfghjkl. Alright so here it is. I have officially decided that Night Terrors is a one-shot. As are all of my other fics that I have posted thus far. I may think about adding more one-shot chapters to them, but I am really leaning towards keep all of my one-shots separate. I hope you like this one, I realise its a bit AU/out of order. It's Post IM3. Tony and Pepper are married and have one, two-and-a-half year old son Jason (for the moment. More baby Starks to come at a later date. Hopefully.) Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The pain was unbearable. Both physically and emotionally. her heart felt as though it had been ripped from her chest and stomped on with a vengeance. With every sob that hit her lithe frame, it hurt worse. Blood stained the normally white tile of the master bathroom a dark crimson, just as the tears streaming from crystalline blue eyes stained her cheeks in small red tracks. A small hiccup caused the sobs to quicken as she tried to catch a breath but was unable. She didn't think she'd ever felt so hurt in her entire life. She felt lost, disgusting, filthy. She felt so evil. For allowing it happen, for allowing such innocence to die so quickly. A flame that had been lit for only one flickering moment until the wind snuffed it out indefinitely.

This was the last thing she had expected.

How her entire world could come crashing down it a matter of seconds would always be a mystery.

How something so beautiful could be destroyed so quickly.

"Oh Pepper.." A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, despite the blood that covered her clothes and arms. She couldn't move, and could hardly breathe, only gasp for breath as she turned her head into his shoulder, her hands grasping at his shirt for some sort of traction.

"Mommy? Mommy don't cry. S'gonna be oh-tay. You still have me an' Daddy. We love you wots." The sound of her two-and-a-half year old son's voice caused her head to jolt upwards and she saw him standing in the doorway, eyes wide. She wanted to pull him close and just hold him to her forever. Never before had her own protectiveness as a mother been so strong. The urge to never let anything harm him, to make sure that nothing bad ever crossed his mind, that he would never shed a tear.

"Jas... Sweetheart-"

"He-y, bub. Why don't you go see if your Uncle Rhodey is here yet?"

"M'tay Daddy!" Once they were alone, deep brown hues turned to look at the broken woman in his arms, his heart breaking with hers. She was so strong, and seeing her like this was so far from the woman he knew, it hurt him physically. His fingers reached up to tuck part of her bangs behind her left ear. He did the same with the other side, pressing a gentle kiss to the her temple once he was finished, feeling her hands grasping at his shirt in desperation.

"Tell me it isn't real. Tell me this isn't happening. Tell me everything is... That everything is going to be okay."

"Pepper..." His eyes closed for a fraction of a second as he slid down against the wall, pulling her into his lap, his thumb wiping the tears falling from her eyes. His lips pressed another kiss to her head before she looked up at him, and he crashed their lips together in a deep kiss. She sat up a little straighter, her eyes fluttering shut, appreciating the moment more than he could possibly know. She needed him more than anything else right now. When he finally pulled away he pulled away only enough to speak, his lips still centimetres from hers. "Virginia Stark. I can't tell you it didn't happen. I can't tell you it isn't real. But I can tell you that I love you, and that everything is going to be just fine. It will take time. You and I both know that all too well. But, you have me. And we have our son. We're both here for you."

She was speechless. The words that he'd just spoken were some of the most loving words she'd ever heard escape his lips. Her crystalline blue eyes drifted upwards to meet his chocolate brown ones, the smallest of smiles appearing on the redhead's lips. "Thank you." Her voice was still broken and hurt, but she knew that in the end Tony was right. He usually seemed to be with this sort of thing. Maybe it was because he'd seen far too much. Because he knew what it was like to have your heart broken into millions of pieces, almost literally. They'd been through so much together. The number times he had nearly died. The sleepless nights she'd spent exhausting every avenue and connection he had to find him in Afghanistan. Seeing him bury himself into his suits in an attempt to feel like he mattered. Seeing him so broken, and so seemingly beyond repair that she wasn't sure if she would be able to stay. But something had kept her here. All of those years and all of the anger and frustration, she'd still stayed, something that had surprised them both.

Downstairs an eager two-year-old jumped into the arms of his uncle who was looking around the house for Jason's parents. "UNCLE RHODEY." The boy grinned, holding out his arms, running top speed towards the other who caught him easily, laughing.

"Hey there kiddo. Whatcha doing all alone? Are your Mom and Dad home? It's awfully quiet around here. Jarvis- are Tony and Pepper home?"

"Indeed they are sir. Mr. and Mrs. Stark are upstairs, and in the middle of what seems to be an emotionally distressing situation concerning Mrs. Stark's pregnancy."

James' heart froze at the computer system's words. Surely not... She couldn't.. Pepper was perfectly healthy. She was one of the most in shape and healthy people he knew. There was no way she could have lost the baby. Had she really?

"Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes has arrived." Tony's head shot up and he nodded. He pressed a loving kiss to the top of his wife's head. "Jarvis, patch me through downstairs."

"Yes sir."

"Rhodey?"

"Tony? Cool intercom system. I have Jas- are you and Pepper alright?"

"We're fine, thanks. Ah.. change of plans... would you mind watching Jason for a while? ... /Please/. And don't expect me to ever ask that nicely again."

The colonel scoffed, a small smile spreading across his lips. "Yeah of course. No problem. I need some time with him anyway. I'll take him to the zoo or museum of something."

"Science museum pease!"

Tony chuckled at the sound of his son's voice breaking through the intercom. He looked down to Pepper who nodded approvingly. "You're a godsend Rhodes. Thanks."

"No problem Tony. And Pepper, if you can hear me, I want to remind you that you've got a great guy there. Talk to him. Everything's gonna be alright. Okay? I'll see you guys later. Just call me when you're ready for him. He can even sleep over if need be." And with that, after making sure he had all of Jason's things, Colonel James Rhodes left the Stark home, his nephew in tow.

"Be safe you two." He whispered as he looked up to the master bedroom from outside, sliding into his car. Inside the house, Pepper was curled into Tony's arms. Hs fingers ran absentmindedly through his wife's hair, and he just allowed her to lay in his arms on the blood stained tile of the bathroom in the silence. They would figure this out together, just like they had so many times before.

* * *

_There it is! I hope you liked it. Please, please press that little review button! I'm going to reveal a little surprise for you now: _

**_I MIGHT BE ADDING ANOTHER CHAPTER. _**

_I know. Its terrifying. However, I really like this story, and instead of finishing it I restrained myself because I feel as though I can pull quite a bit more from this interaction, and I would like to see what happens as the aftermath of this little event. I'm going to attempt a start on the second chapter tomorrow, and hopefully I'll have it up by the end of the week! Ciao! And remember, a well reviewed author is a happy author ;) This is Potts, signing out. _


End file.
